


Chaos is My Lover

by bri_bri_writes



Series: bri's crackfics [2]
Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, im sorry, maybe slowburn but i dont have the patience for that, probably will have some angst in it honestly i think that would be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_bri_writes/pseuds/bri_bri_writes
Summary: Dream falls in love with an evil sentient egg. Enemies to lovers.
Relationships: Dream x Egg
Series: bri's crackfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131530
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This idea was created by people in the lore chat of Ranboo's discord. I'm sorry to share it with y'all but not really it's funny. It's basically Dream x Egg (the egg plot is happening in the Badland's stream's, so if you wanna watch it and understand a bit more, it's on people like Awesamdude's, BadBoyHalo's, Antfrost's, etc streams!). Also I am too lazy to keep up with that plot after like the first few streams so if this isn't canon I'm sorry but also it's Dream x Egg enemies to lovers don't expect it to be canonically accurate. Anyway enjoy!

The egg had been plaguing Dream’s thoughts for days, and not in a good way. It had started as just a small growth near the spider farm, and he’d been content to ignore it, until it had started taking over his friends. First it was Bad and Antfrost, then Skeppy got possessed. To be honest, Dream didn’t understand how the egg worked, and he was confused as to how it was doing this. He had been taking a break and hadn’t logged on in a few days, when he had gotten a frightened call from Awesamdude. 

“DREAM!” Sam had yelled, frantic.

“What’s the problem? Did Techno blow something up again? Did something happen with the prison?” Dream replied. He had no idea what he was about to get into. 

“THERE’S A WEIRD RED EGG THING!” Sam exclaimed. “At first it took Bad and Ant, but now it’s taken Skeppy too. You have to see it for yourself, I need your help,”

“Huh? Do you mean the egg thing near the spider farm?” Dream asked, but Sam had already left the call. Dream had sighed and pulled on his armor, thinking it was only a small issue. Oh how wrong he was. 

Dream sat, head in his hands, thinking. The egg wasn’t like any foe he had faced before. It wasn’t like fighting the hunters, he could easily manage that. It wasn’t like fighting Technoblade either. The egg wasn’t a Player like his other enemies had been. He couldn’t use hand to hand combat with the egg, and he couldn’t even remove it without it just growing bigger. The Badlands, Punz, and Captain Puffy had spent days and weeks trying to contain it, but it only grew stronger. 

He had no ideas, nothing left. Dream gathered the last of his courage and grabbed his axe. He knew he wasn’t going to need it, but it offered him a sense of comfort. He took a deep breath and walked through the makeshift decontamination chamber that was made. He was drenched in prime water twice before he reached the iron door that led to the egg room. He had chosen to wear his regular netherite armor instead of the purple dyed leather armor that the Badlands usually donned while checking on the egg to protect from it’s lure. Dream wasn’t afraid of being possessed. The egg seemed to only be able to possess normal Players, and Dream was not a normal Player. He was a hybrid, only part Player, so the egg shouldn’t have an effect on him. Honestly, Dream didn’t really know what his other half is, himself, but he assumed it was similar to a dreamon, based on what Tubbo and Fundy had said. 

He walked into the egg room, head tall and back straight to portray the confidence he didn’t have. He gazed up at the red vines covering the room from floor to ceiling. They were pretty, he thought. He didn’t let himself dwell on the beauty of the egg as he pushed the crimson tentacles that dripped from the ceiling away from his face. He made his way through the thick vines, toward the center of the room where the egg lay. 

Dream frowned as he looked at it, it seemed to be almost double in size to how big Sam had told him it would be. He circled around it, looking for weaknesses, but he knew he wouldn’t find any. He knew that coming in here was useless, but he had to see for himself what had taken his friends away from him. Technically, Ant and Bad were still “there”, but they weren’t the same. They had a look in their eyes like they were far away, and they barely talked to him anymore. When they did talk to him, it was just about the egg. 

Dream felt hopeless. After all these years, he had finally met his match. He continued looking around, making frequent notes in a book to give back to Sam. He prayed that Sam would be able to somehow find it’s kryptonite, but he knew that they were short on time, and it was unlikely that they would find it in time to save his friends and the SMP.  
It hit him like a brick. He might never see his real friends again. He put his back to the egg and slid down it until he was in a sitting position. The hum of the egg against the back of his head was somehow comforting, even though he knew the egg was the source of his problems. 

“What am I gonna do?” He whispered to himself.

“Lonely, huh?” He heard a deep, rich voice say. “I can be your friend.”

Dream looked around but he couldn’t see anyone near him. Then he realized. The voice was coming from the egg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a conversation with the Egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have proof read none of this and I never will.  
> TW: mention of suicide

Dream looked around. 

“Who said that?” He asked. He knew it had been the egg, but he couldn’t believe it. 

“Hello, Dream,” The Egg said. It’s voice was deep and smooth as silk.

“Wh - why are you talking to me?” Dream asked, confused. “Bad and Ant never mentioned talking to you. Even if they were keeping it from me, you must know you can’t possess me like you did to them?” 

Dream was tired. He couldn’t muster up the courage to yell at the Egg, to scream and rage at it like he wanted to. He wanted to tell it to fuck off, he wanted to release his anger at it, for all the friends he’d lost to it. But he couldn’t, he just sat there resigned to his hopelessness.

“You should be angry,” The Egg noted, ignoring Dream’s words. “I’ve taken your friends from you, and you just come here to visit me. I mean, I appreciate the sentiment, but shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, furiously screaming at me?” 

“Why?” Dream asked simply.

“Why, what?” The Egg replied.

“Why are you doing this?” Dream asked, voice rising. “You just showed up one day! We did NOTHING to harm you, we didn’t do anything to deserve this!”

“Oh here’s the anger I was looking for,” The Egg let out a laugh. “I suppose this world wasn’t any more deserving of my infection than the others, but from what I’ve seen, it has more conflict than the others. Maybe you do deserve it.”

“The others?” Dream inquired. Maybe if he could get the Egg to tell him more about itself, he could get some information on how to stop it. 

“This isn’t the first realm I’ve come to,” The Egg replied. “I’ve been to many, the same thing happens every time. They realize that I’ve taken over their friends, they get angry, they try to fight before realizing that it’s futile.”

It’s futile, Dream thinks. No, it can’t be futile. He has to get Ant and Bad back from this monster, no matter how charismatic it might be. The vines coming from the egg seemed to realize his negative feelings, and gently curled around him. He pushed them off and stood up suddenly, took a step back and turned around so that he would’ve been eye level with the Egg, if the Egg had eyes. 

“You know what I realized?” The Egg asked. “From the other worlds I’ve been in, this one is one of the most violent. I’ve been to dozens of realms at this point, most are not as densely populated as yours, but in the few similarly sized ones that I’ve seen, they’ve all been peaceful. I took over a world full of beautiful builds, I almost felt bad when my vines overtook their shopping district. I don’t feel bad here though, you have just warred and ravaged your own realm before I even came here! In fact, I think I’m doing you all a favor!”

“I love this realm!” Dream exclaimed. “I know it might seem to you like it’s messy, and inferior to the others, but I love it, and so do all the others who live here!”

“If you love this realm so much,” The Egg asked, “Then why do you cause all it’s problems? You wouldn’t let them start their own little nation, it didn’t even affect you. You had to war with them and start useless fights. Even when they created an election, you had to go there and mess it up by endorsing Schlatt. All you’ve done on this world is cause chaos.”

“It’s not my fault-” Dream stuttered.

“Oh, it’s not your fault is it?” The Egg interrupted. “Then who’s fault is it then? The 16 year old child that you bullied and pushed until he almost ended it all? The young man who just wanted to create a nation for his son that you manipulated into blowing up the place that was once his home? No, Dream, the common denominator in this realm’s issues has always been you and you know it.”

“I’m done talking to you.” Dream said, turning around to leave the room.

“Talk to you soon!” The Egg called as Dream opened the iron door to leave. 

Dream drenched himself in prime water twice to get the smell of the Egg off him. Even after he had left, he couldn’t stop thinking of the Egg. He lay awake, tossing and turning in his bed. It was just before the sun rose when he finally sat up, put on his netherite, and walked towards the spider farm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and the Egg fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never written a fight scene before but i figured it's kinda required to have a tension filled fight for the Enemies to Lovers Trope, also a bit shorter than the others because i am Tired. probably doesn't have the tension i was going for but in my defense it's difficult to write a dramatic fight scene when one of them is a large egg.

“You’re back.” The Egg said as Dream walked out of the iron doors. “Couldn’t stay away, huh?”

“Fight me.” Dream said. “A fair 1v1. PVP.”

“I’m not a normal Player,” The Egg responded. “I’m not even a Player to begin with, there’s no such thing a ‘fair’ 1v1, and you can’t even call it PVP since I’m not a Player,”

“I'm not a normal Player either, and you know what I mean,” Dream said angrily. “I’m sure you can figure something out.”

“I suppose I could get Bad or Ant to fight you to the death if that’s what you really want,” The Egg pondered. “It would be good entertainment.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Dream rushed to say. “I want to fight you, not one of your lackeys.”

“I suppose I could try to even the playing field,” The Egg said. 

Dream watched as dozens of thin, crimson tentacles detached themselves from the Egg to create a humanoid shape. He stared in awe as the vines grew small, sharp, thorns spaced out every few inches. Dream raised his shield and readied his axe in preparation.

The Egg didn't have any visible weapons, but Dream still knew that it was a force to be reckoned with. He stared at the humanoid pile of red vines as it approached him and took a fighting position. 

Dream struck first, but the vines wrapped tightly around his axe before he could get the crit, and he had to use all his strength to pull it back. The next few minutes were a whirl of combat, every time Dream thought he had the advantage, cutting off large, thick chunks of the tentacles, they had grown back stronger. Dream panted, covered in sweat. 

“Tired already?” The Egg asked. “You know you couldn’t win this fight, why even try?”

Dream grunted and used his axe to slice off another of the vines, but it was clearly useless, it just kept growing back. The vines approached him, swinging it’s thorn-covered tentacles at him. Dream retreated, forced to back up into a wall. His legs were swept out from under him by one of the vines. He fell to the floor and desperately tried to crawl away, scrambling on his back to try to get away, but it was futile.

The vines wrapped around him, the thorns digging into his skin and causing spurts of blood to come from any exposed skin he had. They tightened around him until he could just barely take out breaths. 

The larger part of the Egg traveled to where it’s vines had pinned Dream to the floor. 

“I don’t think I’ll kill you just yet,” It said menacingly. “You’re too fun to play with.” 

“Give me back my friends!” Dream said angrily, thrashing against the vine’s hold. 

“You’re not in any place to make demands,” The Egg replied, tone light for such dark statements. “You’ll see your friends again, someday, once I’m done taking this place over and you’re all gone.”

The vines squeezed Dream’s chest tighter until he couldn’t breath in anymore. His vision blurred until all he could see was a vague red circle, then his vision went black and he passed out.


End file.
